LIE
by hinamorilita-chan
Summary: Sepasang kekasih tidak selalu jatuh cita satu sama lain, kurasa… SuLay! SuLli! HunLay!


_**LIE**_

 _Genre : Sad, Hurt (Fail)_

 _Cast : Yixing, Suho, Sehun, Sulli_

 _Disclaimer : Cast milik agensi, Orang tua dan Tuhan YME_

 _Warning : Genderbend, Alur ngawur, OOC._

 _Sepasang kekasih tidak selalu jatuh cita satu sama lain, kurasa…_

 **YIXING POV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada Suho, seorang pemuda yang berlabel 'kekasihku', entah apa maksudnya memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dulu, tapi pada kenyataannya aku menerimanya dengan alasan klasik, aku mencintainya.

Kulihat ia tak bergeming, aku hanya mengikuti pandangannya, dan menemukan pasangan lain yang duduk 3 bangku dari tempat yang kita duduki sekarang. Sehun dan Sulli. Aku tak bodoh hingga tak mengerti apa arti tatapan Suho saat ini, dia cemburu. Aku jadi ingat, dalam hubungan kita selama ini, Suho tak pernah absen untuk sekedar membicarakan Sulli, dimanapun kami berada. Sakit, tentu saja. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa tak kuakhiri hubunganku dengannya, hal itu sudah kulakukan seminggu yang lalu, tapi sehari setelahnya ia datang padaku lagi, menangis, merengek memintaku kembali menjadi kekasihnya dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, benar-benar klasik. Tapi kurasa ini rekor baru untuknya, karna selama 5 hari ini tak sekalipun ia membicarakan gadis berambut coklat pendek itu padaku.

"Kau sudah makan" tanyannya tiba-tiba, dan aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat kurus" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti isi yang baru saja ia ambil dari tasnya membuatku tersenyum kecil. Apa itu artinya ia juga memperhatikanku?

...

Hari ini aku sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Suho yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahku dan mengajakku pergi ke pertunjukkan fakultas seni di kampusku. Awalnya aku benar-benar menikmati pertunjukkan mereka, tapi setelah melihat seseorang yang kini menghipnotis semua orang dengan tarian anggunnya, aku merasa bodoh. Apalagi ketika aku diacuhkan karna ia memberi ucapan selamat yang cukup lama pada si penari solo itu alias Sulli. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membanting apapun disekitarku.

...

"Hei"

"Hei Sehun ah… mencari buku baru?" tanyaku yang langsung terjawab ketika ia mengangkat sebuah buku tebal tentang sejarah.

Mungkin Suho tak pernah tau jika aku mengenal Sehun, kami sama-sama menyukai buku dan sering tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan, atau di ruang klub musik, dia salah satu gitaris kebanggaan di kampusku walaupun wajahnya selalu di bingkai kacamata tebal ia mempuyai cukup banyak penggemar yang rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan senyumnya yang bahkan jarang diperlihatkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menjadi kekasihku saja… mungkin akan menarik…" celetuknya, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung. Lalu ia mengarahkan bukunya pada sepasang manusia yang kini tengah berciuman di salah satu pojok perpustakaan, tak begitu jelas karna tertutup rak buku yang cukup tinggi, tapi aku bisa mengenalinya, itu Suho dan Sulli.

"Apa ini bukan pertama kalinya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun mengeryit heran.

"Kau tak marah? Tak ingin menyeret kekasihmu?" bukan jawaban yang kudapatkan, malah sebuah pertanyaan. Dasar.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah itu gadismu? Kau tak mencintainya?" tanyaku dan malah dibalas kekehan ringannya.

"Mencintainya? Mungkin benar aku mencintainya, tapi pantaskah aku mencintai gadis seperti itu? oh lebih tepatnya pantaskah gadis itu menerima cintaku?" ucapnya ringan dan melangkah mengambil tempat duduk, aku hanya mengikutinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar, bukan sekali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu bersama kekasihmu, mungkin ini yang ketiga kalinya.." ucapnya sambil berfikir.

"Dan kau hanya diam?" tanyaku tak habis pikir.

"Sejujurnya, iya… sebelum ini, aku sempat berfikir, ia akan melihatku jika aku lebih perhatian padanya, tapi nyatanya tidak, dan aku bukanlah malaikat yang akan terus memaafkan sebuah kesalahan kan? Aku tak perduli lagi, aku bosan" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"kurasa kita sedikit sama" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, mungkin aku mentertawakan kebodohanku.

"Hei" Sapaku pada Sulli dan Suho yang kini lewat di depan meja kami. Sepertinya mereka sedikit kaget karna sapaanku. Aku melemparkan senyuman tipis sambil menggelung rambutku yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Oh hei, kalian" sapa Sehun, lalu berdiri menghampiri Sulli sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau sadar Sulli, kau sudah menginjak harga dirimu sendiri, selamat ya… kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Sehun sambil melirik Suho yang kini hanya diam.

"Se-Sehun? Kau melihatnya?"

"Kurasa perpustakaan bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berciuman panas oh atau lebih? carilah tempat lain… yang lebih layak tentunya..." ucapnya tenang dan kurasa itu cukup memalukan karna sepertinya seluruh pengunjung tempat ini menoleh penuh minat pada kami tapi kurasa Sehun tak perduli, ia hanya tersenyum miring dan mengambil buku yang tadi dipinjamnya lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Yixing… Kau pernah berkata padaku jika sebenarnya aku menyukai Sulli, itu benar…" ucap Suho tiba-tiba sambil menautkan tangannya pada tangan Sulli.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya denganmu, aku tak pernah mencintaimu, aku tak pantas jadi kekasihmu, maaf…" ucapnya.

"itu saja? baguslah jika kau sadar, bagiku kau bahkan tak lebih berharga dari seonggok sampah di luar sana, oh dan selamat untuk kalian… kurasa kalian pasangan yang cocok…"

Bohong jika aku tak ingin menangis, bahkan mungkin air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku dan Mungkin selama ini aku hanyalah seorang penonton dari drama yang menurutku sedikit menggelikan dan menyedihkan. Kurasa tak ada gunanya mempertahankan seseorang yang membuat kita bodoh karna sebuah alasan klasik bernama cinta.

...

 **OMAKE**

"Kau benar, tak berminat menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sehun padaku. Kulihat matanya sedikit sembap, ternyata di menangis juga. Aku geli memikirkannya.

"Aku tak berminat" ucapku sekenanya.

"Hei, mungkin kita cocok, karna kita sama-sama patah hati" ucapnya lagi.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila karna baru saja patah hati" ucapku dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah karna apa. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku sudah gila… tapi kurasa lebih gila lagi karna aku rasa aku benar-benar tertarik padamu" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Nanti kau pasti akan jadi kekasihku…" lanjutnya.

"Terserah…"

 **_END_**

Halo~ ini adalah remake an dari shortfic yang sebenarnya tokohnya adalah Ocku sendiri. Aku remake karna sebenernya aku kangen sama HunLay, dan membutuhkan asupannya, pada dasarnya OTPku di EXO memang SuLay tapi kadang otakku ini gesrek kemana-mana, maaf tokoh ceweknya emang sengaja aku ngambil Sulli, bukan apa-apa sih cuma dia yang kepikiran, sempet mikir Luhan, tapi aku ga mau sehun tiba-tiba ngambek karna Luhannya di rebut si Suho /dibakar/

Udah gitu aja~ buat yang mau baca makasih sebelumnya~ /tebar kisseu/ :*


End file.
